Stuck On You
by Diary1412
Summary: [LAST PART] Kai menatap kedua mata bulat milik pemuda yang berada dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang seperti meminta sesuatu, Kyungsoo mengulum senyumannya. Tanganya terangkat menyentuh bahu milik Kai. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kai.." . It's HanSoo. slight Kaisoo. EXO!
1. Chapter 1

Stuck On You.

.

.

**Dhila1412 Present**

.

.

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri trotoar tanpa tujuan, ia tidak memperdulikan bunyi gemuruh yang menandakan hujan akan segera membasahi kota metropolitan itu. ia tetap melangkah, melangkah dan melangkah.

Satu nama yang ada dibenaknya sekarang.

DO Kyungsoo.

Pikirannya tidak terfokus pada jalan yang sedang ia tapaki, pikirannya malah terfokuskan pada sosok Kyungsoo—Namja mungil bermata bulat yang menggemaskan dengan tingkah dan suaranya, ah jangan lupakan wajahnya yang manis dan kulitnya yang halus.

Sesekali terdengar helaan nafas berat dari pemuda berwajah baby face tersebut ketika beberapa kali tersandung oleh batu kecil. Ceroboh, ya ia memang ceroboh dan karena sifat cerobohnya itu juga ia kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya"desahnya frustasi bersamaan dengan itu air hujan mulai membasahi wilayah seoul perlahan-lahan. Luhan tidak terusik dengan air yang mulai membasahi seluruh badannya, ia juga tidak berniat mencari tempat berteduh atau semacamnya.

Selang beberapa menit, langkahnya terhenti. Ia memilih untuk diam beberapa saat dan merasakan air hujan yang turun mengenai badannya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas sembari mengacak rambutnya. Frustasi.

"ARGGGGHHHHHH" erangnya keras.

Tidak ada yang memperdulikan erangannya, orang-orang yang melihat Luhan hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas mereka karena tidak ada gunanya melihat seorang pemuda frustasi yang berhujan-hujanan.

Sebagian orang menatapnya pasti yakin kalau pemuda ini tengah patah hati dan _well, _itu benar. Luhan memang patah hati, ah tepatnya ia sendiri yang membuat dirinya seperti orang yang patah hati.

Luhan terduduk ditrotoar bersamaan dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengenang dipipinya, memang tidak terlihat karena air hujan ikut membasahi pipi tirusnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau besok ia akan absen sekolah karena jatuh sakit, malah itu yang ia harapkan saat ini.

Pengecut memang, tapi apa kau sanggup melihat orang yang kau cintainya bersama dengan sahabatmu sendiri? Tidak bukan, itulah yang Luhan rasakan saat ini. Dan ia dengan bodohnya mendukung sahabatnya sendiri untuk bersama dengan Kyungsoo—namja yang entah sejak kapan mengisi relung hatinya.

"Sejak kapan kau suka mandi hujan hyung?"

Suara itu.

Luhan sangat mengenal suara indah itu, suara yang sangat ia sukai dan menjadi suara favoritnya selama ini. Luhan mengandahkan kepalanya keatas, ia membelalakan matanya melihat sosok yang membuatnya seperti ini tengah menatapnya dengan sebuah payung hitam yang melindungi tubuh mungil itu dan juga tubuhnya.

Luhan mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada sosok manis itu tapi sekuat apapun ia coba tapi tetap tidak bisa, hatinya masih sakit sehingga sangat sulit untuk tersenyum bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Hyung kau bisa sakit" sambung sosok itu—Kyungsoo sambil memegang bahu kanan Luhan.

Luhan menoleh kekanan untuk melihat bahunya yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo, sentuhan Kyungsoo begitu lembut dan ia sangat menyukai itu. "A-aku tidak akan sakit Kyungsoo-ya" ujar Luhan dengan suara sedikit bergetar, tergambar sekali pemuda itu tengah kedinginan sekarang.

Kyungsoo melepaskan jaketnya lalu memasangnya ketubuh Luhan yang semuanya basah lalu menatap bola mata Luhan yang sayu. "Jangan berpikir kau tidak akan sakit hyung, kau tetap manusia" Kyungsoo membantu—tepatnya memaksa Luhan untuk berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, _well_ dibanding tubuh Luhan bisa dibilang tubuhnya kecil tapi jangan salah ia memiliki kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari Luhan, _menurutnya._

Terkadang namja bermata bulat itu merutuki tubuhnya yang tidak bertambah walaupun ia telah mengambil inisiatif untuk makan banyak dan sering berolahraga tapi hasilnya tidak ada. Ia tetap menjadi sosok Kyungsoo yang mempunyai tubuh mungil seperti yeoja—fakta ini yang kadang membuatnya jengkel.

Awalnya Luhan tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu tapi Kyungsoo tetap memaksanya untuk segera pulang kerumah malah Kyungsoo dengan brutal berkata akan menyeret Luhan yang tentu saja hanya sebuah omong kosong. Bagaimana mungkin tubuh semungil itu dapat menyeret seorang Xi Luhan yang berabs dan menyandang ban kapten disekolahnya? Oke lupakan tentang kalimat yang terakhir.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Kau jadi aneh belakangan ini" Kyungsoo membuka percakapan diantara mereka setelah keduanya berjalan melewati beberapa toko disepanjang trotoar. Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Bagaimana mungkin ia akan mengatakan sejujurnya pada Kyungsoo tentang masalah yang membuatnya menjadi aneh belakang ini sedangkan penyebab utama ia menjadi aneh adalah orang yang tengah bertanya tentang keadaannya sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo-ya, ah apertementku sudah dekat. Aku pamit dulu Kyungsoo-ya" ujar Luhan masih dengan nada bergetar seperti tadi, Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya melihat sebuah apertement elite yang berada beberapa meter lagi dari posisinya dan Luhan. Itu apertement Luhan yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas ucapan Luhan, ia sungguh bingung dengan tingkah pemuda manis itu yang akhir-akhir ini ia rasa menjauh dari dirinya tanpa sebab yang jelas sebelumnya Luhan tidak seperti ini kepadanya.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin lama menjauh dari pandangannya, tetapi matanya seketika membulat ketika objek yang ia tengah pandangi jatuh tersungkur sontak ia berlari menghampiri Luhan untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Hyung-ah Gwenchana?"

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, ia malah memaksa untuk berdiri padahal keadaan kaki kirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Ia mendesah tertahan ketika tumpuan pada kaki kirinya tak seimbang dengan yang kanan, Kyungsoo dengan sigap membantu Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu pulang, tidak ada penolakkan." tegas Kyungsoo sembari memampah Luhan untuk berjalan ke apertement milik Luhan yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi untuk sampai. Luhan merutuki dirinya karena begitu lemah dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Pantas saja Kyungsoo tidak memilihnya.

Ah bukan, tepatnya ia memang tidak pantas untuk disamping Kyungsoo dibandingkan dengan Kai yang begitu sempurna.

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ketika menekan password apertement Luhan, ia ingat sekali dengan password apertement Luhan yang merupakan tanggal lahir Kyungsoo sendiri. Pernah ia bertanya 'kenapa Luhan memasang password dengan menggunakan tanggal lahirnya, pemuda itu hanya menjawab supaya tidak lupa dengan tanggal ulang tahun Kyungsoo. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal memang.

Dan Kyungsoo sendiri pun tidak mempermasalahkannya malah ia senang dan merasa menjadi orang yang spesial bagi Luhan—menurut penafsirannya sendiri. Kyungsoo kembali memapah Luhan masuk kedalam apertement dan mendudukannya disofa."Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah, pulanglah hari sudah mulai gelap."

Kyungsoo tidak percaya dengan ucapan Luhan yang secara tidak langsung mengusirnya, sebenarnya Luhan ada masalah apa dengan dirinya kenapa Luhan seakan menjauh darinya, setaunya ia tidak pernah membuat masalah dengan Luhan—berbagai pemikiran negative menghantui benak pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau mengobati kakimu lalu terserah kau mau mengusirku lagi atau tidak" ujar Kyungsoo sakarstik membuat Luhan terpaku sejenak. Ia hampir lupa dengan salah satu sifat Kyungsoo yang keras kepala.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu lalu berjalan mencari kotak P3K melewati Luhan yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya tapi bola matanya memperhatikan gerak gerik Kyungsoo. "Hyung, angkat kaki kirimu" perintah Kyungsoo yang sudah membawa kotak P3K, Luhan menurut tanpa banyak bicara.

Kyungsoo dengan cekatan mengobati luka dikaki kiri Luhan, suasana saat itu hening tak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan sehingga hanya terdengar suara air hujan yang terdengar keras.

"Baiklah sudah selesai, Aku pamit dulu" seru Kyungsoo setelah merapikan kotak P3K dan menatap Luhan yang sudah tertidur sembari menyelimuti pemuda manis itu. Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyuman melihat Luhan dan membelai rambut Luhan yang baru saja dicat putih.

Ia lalu berbalik badan menuju pintu keluar tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya digenggam oleh Luhan. "Kajima.."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, terlihat wajah damai Luhan yang sedang tertidur dan menyerukkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat nafasnya nyaris tercekat. "Kyungsoo-ah saranghae. Kajima"

Luhan tidak mungkin bercanda dengan apa yang ia ucapkan sedangkan ia tengah tertidur sekarang. "Hyung..kau serius?" gumam Kyungsoo sembari mengigit bibirnya berharap Luhan akan membalas gumamannya walaupun itu tidak akan berhasil.

"Kyungsoo-ah saraghae jeongmal saranghae, naekkohaja"

Kyungsoo membelalakan mata bulatnya mendengar ucapan yang Luhan lontarkan. Hatinya menjerit senang tapi seketika wajahnya muram ketika mengingat seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini berada didekatnya—Kai.

"kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang" desis Kyungsoo sembari menundukkan kepalanya, tangan Kyungsoo kembali terulur untuk mengusap rambut Luhan. "Aku pamit dulu hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Nado saranghae.."

TBC

Hello, aku datang dengan bawa FF HanSoo lagi tapi maunya genre angst._. Menurut kalian semua endingnya mau apa? Sad end apa happy end? Btw FF ini Cuma sampe part 2/3 ya:D

Mohon reviewnya ne ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck On You.

.

.

**Dhila1412 Present**

.

.

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

Kelas musik hari ini tampak berbeda dari biasanya, Kyungsoo yang biasanya begitu semangat mengikuti kelas musik tampak lesu, terbukti beberapa kali ia salah menyanyikan lagu dan asal-asalan memainkan tuts piano. Prilaku anehnya terjadi semenjak kejadian seminggu lalu setelah pulang dari Apertement Luhan.

Memory tentang kejadian waktu itu terekam dengan sangat jelas dibenaknya sehingga sangat sulit untuk dihapuskan. Dan parahnya Kyungsoo memiliki hobi baru yaitu melamun dikelas dan berakhir dihukum keluar kelas oleh gurunya.

Kai—junior Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena pernyataan cintanya yang masih belum dibalas oleh Kyungsoo tetapi diberitakan sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo merasa terabaikan dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Hyung, kau mengabaikanku" seru Kai sepulang sekolah dicafetaria tempat biasanya Kai menunggu Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama—karena rumahnya memang searah. Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah meminum sampai habis milkshake yang ia dapat dari Baekhyun tadi.

Kai menatap gemas sosok pemuda bermata bulat yang berada dihadapannya. Ingin sekali ia mencium bibir kissable milik pemuda tersebut tapi mati-matian ia tahan karena ia masih belum resmi menjadi kekasih seniornya tersebut.

Ia harus bersabar menunggu jawaban sang senior kurang lebih 3 hari lagi.

"Jinjjayo? Ah Mianhe Jongin-ah" sesal Kyungsoo, Kai mengusap rambut Kyungsoo lembut lalu tersenyum kecil. "Gwenchana Hyung, kajja kita pulang" Kai mengandeng tangan Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan cafetaria sekolah sedangkan yang digandeng hanya diam dan mengekor kemana ia akan dibawa.

Sejujurnya pikiran Kyungsoo tidak terfokus kepada apa yang Kai bicarakan kepadanya, pikirannya hanya terisi oleh Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Pemuda manis itu tidak pernah muncul disekolah semenjak seminggu yang lalu dan membuat Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tidak pernah melihat Luhan hyung disekolah, apa kau tau dia kenapa hyung?" tanya Kai, Kyungsoo langsung memutar bola matanya menatap Kai begitu mendengar nama Luhan terdengar ditelinganya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi Apertementnya?" usulan Kai membuat pemuda manis yang tengah ia gandeng membulatkan matanya, kaget. "A-aku tidak bisa Kai" tolak Kyungsoo ragu.

Kai menautkan alisnya. "Wae Hyung? Kau ada tugas?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ayolah hyung, sekali ini saja" rayu Kai sembari mengelus lengan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mantap lalu tersenyum kepada Kai membuat namja berkulit tan itu terdiam sejenak. "Maaf Kai aku tidak bisa, lain kali saja ya. Aku duluan" ujar Kyungsoo sembari melepaskan gandengan Kai dan melangkah kaki menjauh dari tempat Kai.

Kai menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh darinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sungguh, ia ingin sekali memiliki pemuda bermata doe tersebut tapi pemuda itu tetap menolaknya dengan berbagai asalan yang tidak jelas dan terakhir saat ia menyatakan cintanya kepada pemuda itu, pemuda itu akhirnya memberinya sedikit harapan.

Tapi ia harus menunggu seminggu lebih untuk mendapatkan jawaban dan ia harap jawaban dari Kyungsoo tidak mengecewakannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

Luhan memperhatikan sekeliling Apertementnya dengan bosan, sudah seminggu ia tidak keluar dari Apertementnya. Alasannya yaitu malas bergerak, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan asalan konyol tersebut tapi Luhan tidak peduli, tepatnya tidak mau peduli. Toh itu bukan hal yang perlu didebatkan.

Dengan malas ia beranjak berdiri dari kamarnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil sesuatu dikulkas, ia harap ada sebuah makanan cepat saji didalamnya tapi sialnya harapannya tak terjadi. Hanya ada setumpuk bahan makanan disana dan ia sangat malas untuk memasak sekarang.

"Sial" desisnya lalu berbalik arah menuju pintu luar, sebaiknya sekarang ia harus keluar tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri diapertement seorang diri.

Sekarang jam 10 malam tapi Luhan tidak memperdulikannya meskipun cuaca lumayan dingin dari biasanya—wajar saja sebab sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba.

Luhan jadi teringat ketika pertama kali ia berkenalan dengan sosok manis bermata doe yang bernama DO Kyungsoo. Ia berkenalan sewaktu menghabiskan hari liburnya disebuah objek wisata pada musim gugur 3 tahun yang lalu, mengingat hal itu ia mengulum senyum.

Luhan tidak langsung menuju sebuah cafe yang biasa ia kunjungi ketika persedian makanannya habis atau ketika ia malas memasak, ia memilih duduk sebentar disebuah halte bus. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda tersebut.

Pandangannya lurus kedepan seolah menerawang akan sesuatu, seketika senyuman manis kembali terpatri diwajahnya. "Kyungsoo-ya, kau sangat manis" gumamnya tersenyum kecil, tampaknya ia tengah melamunkan seorang Kyungsoo terbukti dengan beberapa kali ia menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

.

Angin malam musim gugur menerpa wajah putih pemuda bermata doe tersebut, dirapatkannya jaketnya untuk menahan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Ia mengumpat akan kecerobohannya yang hanya membawa jaket tipis dan salah mengira kalau musim gugur akan tiba dua atau tiga hari lagi yang ternyata lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam tapi pemuda bermata doe itu masih berjalan kaki menyusuri trotoar ke halte bus yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Langkah kakinya dipercepat ketika halte bus sudah terlihat dimata bulatnya.

Kyungsoo—pemuda bermata doe menghentikan langkahnya melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal tengah duduk dibangku halte bus. Ia menautkan alisnya bingung kenapa sosok itu tersenyum sendiri padahal tidak ada yang lucu disekitarnya

Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali menyapa sosok itu tapi ketika melihat wajahnya kejadian tentang seminggu yang lalu secara otomatis terputar dimemory otaknya, layaknya sebuah film yang akan diputar. Kyungsoo memilih untuk duduk disudut bangku yang berjauhan dengan sosok itu—karena ia juga tengah menunggu bus.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya bogoshippoe" gumaman dari sosok itu terdengar jelas ditelinga pemilik mata doe tersebut yang membuatnya membelalakan matanya. Tak percaya.

Sosok itu—Luhan tidak menyadari kalau orang yang tengah ia rindukan sekarang telah berada disampingnya dan tengah membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan pipinya yang memerah hanya karena gumaman yang sedikit keras dari seorang Luhan?

Selang beberapa menit Luhan beranjak berdiri dari bangku halte karena perutnya yang melilit minta diisi sesuatu, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan. Betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya dengan maksud aku-butuh-penjelasan-mu-sekarang-hyung.

Luhan menelan air ludahnya, ia ingin menghilang saja dari tempat ini. Sungguh.

"Hai Kyungsoo" sapa Luhan canggung, Kyungsoo tidak langsung menjawab sapaan Luhan. Pemuda bermata doe tersebut malah ikut berdiri mendekati Luhan. "Hai Hyung, aku ingin tahu kau sedang merindukan siapa"

Kyungsoo langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat pemuda dihadapannya berkeringat dingin.

Sementara itu, Luhan menelan kembali air ludahnya ketika matanya beradu pandangan dengan mata doe Kyungsoo apalagi sekarang wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo hanya tinggal beberapa senti. "Tidak ada" jawab Luhan sedatar mungkin berbeda sekali dengan jantungnya yang berdebar keras.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari Luhan dan mendengus. "kau menyebalkan, apa salahnya jujur kepadaku. Aku kan... sahabatmu" ucap Kyungsoo sembari menatap tajam Luhan yang tengah mengumpat berbagai kata sialan atau semacamnya didalam hati—tentu saja.

_Sahabat?_

Luhan tersenyum getir mendengar kata sahabat yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo sama seperti Luhan, pemuda bermata doe itu juga merasakan perasaan tidak terima ketika menyebutkan kata sahabat.

Bukankah mereka memang bersahabat? Tapi kenapa keduanya seakan tidak terima menerima status hanya sebagai sahabat? Oke ini cukup konyol membahas hubungan diantara keduanya yang tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Haruskah ia jujur kepada Kyungsoo tentang perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam lebih kurang 2 tahun? Ia cukup ragu tapi entah kenapa otaknya menyuruhnya untuk segera mengatakan hal ini kepada Kyungsoo sebelum terlambat.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya. Sedikit berharap kalau Luhan akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya. Tidak ada salahnya kan berharap kalau ucapan Luhan beberapa waktu yang lalu itu benar bukan? Setidaknya begitu.

"Bolehkah aku berkata jujur kalau aku merindukanmu? Bolehkan aku berkata jujur kalau aku membenci status kalau kita hanya bersahabat? Bolehkah aku berkata jujur kalau aku mencintai sahabatku sendiri?"

Kyungsoo terpaku mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

Tidak percaya kalau Luhan memang memiliki perasaan kepadanya, ia tidak pernah menyangka karena selama ini Luhan tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti yang Kai lakukan kepadanya. "Hyung.." lirih Kyungsoo lebih terdengar seperti bisikkan ditelinga Luhan.

Sementara itu, Luhan merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu jujur kepada Kyungsoo, ia melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya—sudah terprediksi sejak awal kalau Kyungsoo akan terkejut dengan perasaannya.

"Lupakan saja apa yang aku katakan tadi Kyungsoo-ya, selamat malam" Luhan mencoba tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafe yang berada diseberang karena perutnya yang berbunyi semakin keras, _well _ini memalukan kalau Kyungsoo sampai mendengarnya.

"Kau belum mendengar perasaanku kepadamu hyung" desis Kyungsoo dengan wajah tertunduk, ia tidak menyangka kalau Luhan akan mengatakan hal tersebut padahal tadinya Kyungsoo hanya meminta Luhan untuk mengatakan siapa orang yang tengah ia ridukan.

Dan kenapa Luhan menyuruhnya untuk melupakan semuanya? Jelas-jelas hal itu sangat sulit dilupakan.

TBC

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii:3

Author ga nyangka responnya cukup bagus padahal ini cuma selingan FF Protect the boss._.

pada mau sad end tapi ada juga yang mau happy end. jadi maunya yang mana readers.-.?!

oh ya, author mau nanya mau dipost FF Protect the boss dulu apa post FF ini yang part terakhir?;3 hehehe

p.s part terakhir sepertinya bakal kepanjangan, maafin ya._.v

**Last, Dont forget to RnR and FnF/? **


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck On You.

.

.

**Dhila1412 Present**

.

.

_Happy reading_

_._

_._

Hari pertama dimusim gugur, cuaca tidak begitu dingin seperti tadi malam. Beberapa pohon mulai mengugurkan daunnya disepanjang jalan yang Kyungsoo tapaki. Pemuda itu memilih untuk berjalan kaki kesekolahnya untuk menikmati musim gugur pertamanya.

Seharusnya sekarang ia tengah dimobil bersama dengan Kai tapi dengan lembut ia menolak untuk kesekolah bersama dengan Kai karena ia ingin berjalan kesekolah, alasannya karena ia ingin berolahraga pagi. entah Kai percaya atau tidak akan alasan konyolnya itu.

Disepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, Kyungsoo masih memikirkan tentang ucapan yang Luhan katakan kepadanya tadi malam. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu terkejut dengan ucapan cinta dari Luhan karena ia pernah mendengarnya sewaktu menolong Luhan.

Pikiran Kyungsoo beralih kepada Kai, sekarang pasti Kai akan meminta jawabannya usai pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah sore nanti. Memikirkan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung dan galau dalam waktu bersamaan.

Disisi lain ia menyukai sosok Kai yang selalu memperhatikan dirinya dan menujukkan kasih sayangnya kepada Kyungsoo, ia pun tidak menyangkal kalau ia tidak juga menyukai Kai. Jujur, ia juga menyukai sosok laki-laki yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

Ia juga tidak enak hati menolak Kai untuk kesekian kalinya tapi ia menganggap Kai seperti adiknya sendiri, ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya karena ia bukan orang yang munafik dengan cinta.

Dan disisi lain, ia menyukai Luhan ah bukan tepatnya cinta? Mungkin.

Luhan, ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikan tentang pemuda china tersebut. Baginya Luhan terlalu cuek kepadanya dan seringkali mengabaikannya tapi entah kenapa ia malah mencintai pemuda tersebut dibanding dengan Kai.

Padahal Kai begitu sempurna dan idaman para wanita disekolahnya. Sedangkan Luhan? Ia terkenal dengan sosoknya yang begitu dingin dan jarang tersenyum cukup berbeda dari karakter wajahnya yang begitu manis.

Walaupun begitu Kyungsoo mengenal Luhan, waktu 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk mengenal kepribadian seorang Xi Luhan—walaupun terkadang lebih banyak menebak. Laki-laki yang merantau ke Korea sejak umur 14 tahun tanpa ditemani oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Kyungsoo mendesah, ia tidak mungkin memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Kai dan Luhan adalah sahabat, jika Kyungsoo memilih salah satu diantaranya otomatis Kyungsoo akan merusak persahabatan mereka dan Kyungsoo tidak mau menjadi benalu diantara keduanya.

Apakah ia harus menghilang dari keduanya? Apakah ia harus meninggalkan orang yang ia cintai? Entahlah ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut.

.

"Hyung, kau kemana saja?" Luhan menoleh kekanan mendengar suara berat yang ia yakini suara Kai—juniornya yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudara sendiri. "tidak kemana-kemana" jawabnya santai sembari mengikat tali sepatunya, Kai menautkan alisnya. Bingung dengan sikap Luhan yang tidak biasa.

Luhan kenapa menjadi dingin terhadapnya? Bukankah Luhan hanya dingin kepada orang-orang yang tidak dekat dengannya? Sementara Kai adalah orang yang dekat dengan Luhan selain Xiumin, Kris, Lay ataupun Sehun.

Kai tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Luhan yang tak menentu. "baiklah kapten, ayo pemanasan sebentar" ucap Kai yang memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'kapten'. _Well_, Luhan adalah kapten sepak bola disekolahnya. Rata-rata para pemain lebih sering memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan Kapten.

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya lalu beranjak berdiri menuju lapangan yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa pemain diikuti oleh Kai dari belakang. Sore nanti mereka akan bertanding dengan JYP High School—salah satu saingan terberat SM High School.

Tentunya, mereka tidak ingin mempermalukan sekolah mereka yang selaku tuan rumah. Semuanya sudah mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya kecuali Luhan yang absen beberapa hari tanpa kabar tapi _skill_ pemuda china tersebut tetap diacungi jempol.

Bagi Luhan bola adalah kekasihnya dan lapangan sepak bola adaah rumahnya. Sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah melupakan permasalahan yang ia alami diluar lapangan, semoga saja seperti itu seterusnya.

Tidak jauh dari lapangan tepatnya dibangku penonton paling belakang, tampak seorang sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil tengah menatap Luhan yang tengah berlari dengan lincahnya mengejar bola dari kaki Xiumin.

Ia tersenyum, sepertinya Luhan memang sudah melupakan kejadian tadi malam. Buktinya Luhan tertawa lepas sekarang, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang seperti orang gila karena memikirkan kata-kata itu sepanjang malam sampai sekarang. Padahal Luhan telah menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kejadian tersebut.

"Kyungsoo hyung!" panggil seseorang dari lapangan, pemuda itu—Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget karena ada orang yang menyadari kehadirannya disini padahal ia telah mengambil posisi yang strategis agar tidak terlihat oleh orang-orang yang berada dilapangan.

Ia tahu yang memanggilnya adalah Kai bukan Luhan, ia sedikit berharap kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Luhan bukan Kai. Oke itu sebuah harapan yang tidak akan terjadi mengingat hubungan mereka yang kurang harmonis karena masalah perasaan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum membalas panggilan Kai, sudut mata Kyungsoo melirik Luhan yang juga tengah melihat kearahnya entah ia salah melihat atau memang sorot mata Luhan yang memandang tajam kearahnya dan Kai. Apakah ia cemburu? Pikir Kyungsoo.

—Sepertinya iya.

Lihat saja permainan Luhan tidak sebaik tadi, permainannya bisa dibilang sangat kacau mengingat ia adalah seorang kapten yang sudah mencetak banyak gol dibeberapa pertandingan dan memberikan berbagai assist. Sebaliknya, permainannya yang sekarang terlihat seperti anak SD yang baru bisa bermain bola.

"kau kenapa kesini hyung? Merindukanku?" tanya Kai dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi, sepertinya pemuda ini terkena virus Chanyeol dari klub basket itu. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil lalu meninju pelan lengan Kai, sementara yang ditinju hanya meringgis tepatnya pura-pura meringgis.

"aku tahu tinjuanku tidak terlalu keras jangan berlebihan kkamjong dan tolong jangan terlalu percaya diri." ujar Kyungsoo sedikit kesal lalu sepersekian detik kembali tersenyum lebar melihat Kai yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Well, Kyungsoo memang sangat suka ketika Kai melakukan hal itu—semacam aegyo kecil.

"Hyung, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu waktu itu kan? Sepulang sekolah aku tunggu jawabanmu. Galke" kata Kai sembari mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo sekilas, Kyungsoo mendengus lalu senyuman manis kembali terhias diwajahnya. Kai selalu berbuat seenaknya kepadanya, tapi kenapa ia tidak pernah menolak.

Terlihat dari dalam lapangan, seorang pemuda yang memakai ban kapten dilengan kirinya menatap Kyungsoo dan Kai bergantian dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan langkah frustasi pemuda itu berjalan menuju bangku untuk duduk berniat menenangkan pikirannya yang sudah tidak terfokus lagi pada permainan.

.

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya sudah dua jam ia menunggu ditaman—tempat yang akan menjadi saksi penolakkan atau penerimaan seorang Kim Jongin untuk berada disamping Do Kyungsoo. Ia tidak menghembuskan napas karena bosan melainkan frustasi karena ia sangat ingin mengenyahkan hari ini saja agar tidak memberikan jawabannya untuk Kai.

Pemuda bermata doe tersebut akan bertemu dengan Kai setelah pemuda berkulit tan tersebut selesai bertanding dan Ia tidak perlu untuk menunggu ditaman seperti sekarang, tapi sifatnya yang keras kepala menyuruhka agar menghiraukan ajakan untuk menyaksikan pertandingan disekolahnya untuk melihat Kai bermain dan tentunya ia juga akan melihat

Luhan.

Pikiran pemuda tersebut kembali berputar seperti film mulai dari perkenalan singkatnya dengan Kai, bagaimana Kai menunjukkan sifat yang sedikit berbeda kepadanya dibandingkan yang lain, bagaimana Kai selalu tersenyum dan berkata manis kepadanya, bagaimana Kai selalu berusaha menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo, bagaimana saat ia harus mendapati wajah muram Kai sewaktu ia tolak untuk kesekian kalinya dan bagaimana saat Luhan menyatakan kalau ia mencintai Kyungsoo sebelum Kai masuk dianatara keduanya.

Kyungsoo tidak percaya, pikiran terakhirnya justru tertuju pada Luhan.

Bukan pada Kai.

.

Kai mengatur debaran jantungnya ketika menemukan sosok mungil yang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku taman dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia berharap kalau jawaban pemuda mungil itu tidak mengecewakan seperti yang lalu, ia sangat berharap untuk kali ini. penampilan Kai hari ini berbeda dari biasanya padahal ia baru saja selesai bertanding tapi tampaknya staminanya tidak berkurang malah semakin bertambah, mungkin efek bertemu dengan pemuda bermata doe itu.

"Hyung!" panggilnya dengan intonasi yang berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat sekali kalau pemuda berkulit tan ini tengah gugup. Seulas senyum tersungging diwajah Kyungsoo yang memberi dampak besar kepada debaran jantung Kai yang Semakin berpacu seperti saat ia mengenderai sepeda motor dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan bersama teman-temannya.

"Kai, bagaimana hasil pertandingannya? Sekolah kita menang kan?" tanya Kyungsoo disertai anggukan oleh Kai. "tentu saja hyung!" jawab Kai sembari mensejajarkan tubuhnya didepan Kyungsoo, terlihat jelas perbedaan tinggi mereka yang lumayan jauh.

Kyungsoo ikut menganggukan kepalanya. Suasana diantara mereka sangat senyap bahkan terdengar bunyi dedaunan yang mulai berguguran, wajar saja sekarang musim gugur dan tidak mengherankan taman menjadi sangat berantakan oleh daun-daun yang berguguran entah kemana. "Hm, siapa yang mencetak gol kemenangan sekolah kita?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya, sepertinya ia masih bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan karena biasanya Kai lah yang melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ah, Luhan hyung banyak menyumbangkan gol untuk sekolah kita dan aku berhasil menyumbangkan 1 gol" Kai menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan semangat seperti saat ketika ia melakukan selebrasi ketika ia berhasil mencetak gol ke gawang Changsung—salah satu kiper terbaik JYP High School.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang mendengar sebuah nama yang keluar dari mulut Kai.

—Luhan.

"Jadi..." sambung Kai membuat mata elangnya beradu pandang dengan mata doe milik Kyungsoo.

Pemuda bermata doe tersebut tidak melepaskan kontak mata mereka ketika pemuda tan tersebut kembali membuka suara, ia yakin kalau Kai akan menanyakan hal itu. _well,_ ia sudah siap. Ia sudah memikirkan jauh-jauh hari tentang jawaban yang akan ia berikan kepada Kai. Dan ia sudah berdoa supaya apa yang ia putuskan tidak membuatnya menyesal.

Kai menatap kedua mata bulat milik pemuda yang berada dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang seperti meminta sesuatu, Kyungsoo mengulum senyumannya. Tanganya terangkat menyentuh bahu milik Kai.

"Aku juga mecintaimu Kai.."

.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa ia sekarang berdiri dibelakang pohon dengan mata yang terfokus kepada dua sosok yang tengah berhadapan dibangku taman yang ia bisa pastikan keduanya tengah membicarakan hal yang begitu serius terlihat dari sorot mata Kyungsoo maupun Kai tidak pernah lepas memandangi satu sama lai.

Matanya membulat ketika bibir kissable milik Kyungsoo mendekati bibir Kai, dadanya tiba-tiba merasa sesak yang amat sangat. Lututnya melemas begitu bibir keduanya bertautan memang tidak begitu lama karena Kyungsoo kembali melepasnya dengan senyuman yang mengambang diwajahnya.

Luhan kembali menahan nafas sewaktu Kai mencium kembali bibir kissable Kyungsoo, dengan tersenyum getir Luhan berjalan meninggalkan tempat laknat -menurutnya- dengan langkah gontai diiringi oleh dedaunan yang berguguran disekitarnya seolah menggambarkan perasaan hati seorang Xi Luhan yang tengah berguguran.

Hatinya hancur seperti daun layu yang dipijak olehnya tadi. Hancur dan tidak bersisa, sepertinya itulah keadaannya sekarang.

"seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu kepadanya tadi malam" lirinya.

.

Angin musim gugur sesekali menerbangkan seonggok dedaunan yang baru saja berguguran dari tempatnya hingga membuat daun-daunan itu berserakan menghiasi sepanjang jalan dan trotoar Kota Seoul tersebut.

Angin musim gugur setidaknya tidak terlalu menganggu aktifitas masyarakan Seoul seperti angin musim dingin yang sangat menganggu karena hawanya yang terbilang menusuk sampai ketulang. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu, karena rata-rata semua masyarakat sudah terbiasa dan juga setiap rumah memilik pemanas ruangan.

Luhan memperhatikan setiap sudut kota Seoul yang tampak dari sudut matanya dari balkon Apertementnya, baru kali ini ia merasa tidak bosan untuk memandangi kota rantauannya selama 4 tahun itu. tidak ada yang menarik dari kota Seoul pada musim gugur, mungkin karena pohon yang mengugurkan daun-daunnya menjadi daya tarik Luhan untuk berlama-lama berada dibalkon dengan secangkir kopi hangat ditangannya.

Mungkin saja.

Selama seminggu sekolah libur karena memang pada dasarnya sekolah meliburkan muridnya pada musim gugur selama satu minggu entah tujuannya untuk apa, murid hanya menerima dengan senang hati karena itu berarti mereka terbebas dari sekolah yang begitu memusingkan dengan tugas-tugas tanpa henti yang datang dari para guru.

Sudah 4 hari setelah kejadian Kyungsoo berciuman ditaman belakang sekolah bersama Kai, tapi ingatannya akan hal itu masih belum bisa musnah sampai sekarang. Berkali-kali ia mengumpatkan kata-kata kotor ketika mengingat hal itu tapi ingatan itu malah semakin terbayang dari benaknya bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi.

Luhan meletakkan cangkirnya keatas meja lalu berjalan meninggalkan balkon yang sedari tadi ia datangi. Ia mendengar jeritan –ringtone- handphonenya yang berbunyi cukup nyaring karena ia lupa mendiamkan profile di handphonenya.

경수

Luhan menautkan alisnya, ada angin apa Kyungsoo menelponnya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan dirinya? Berbagai pertanyaan menghampiri benak Luhan membuat pemuda tersebut menjawab panggila tersebut dengan tidak sabaran. "Yeobseyo?" ucapnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang.

_"Hyung, kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu ditempat biasa. Kuharap kau datang hyung."_

Telepon ditutup.

Luhan tidak tahu apakan ia harus menemui Kyungsoo atau tidak, sebagian dirinya menyuruhnya untuk segera menemui Kyungsoo sekarang tapi sebagian lagi menyuruhnya untuk tetap disini.

.

Suasana cafe tersebut tampak sunyi hanya beberapa pelanggan yang datang untuk menikmati secangkir hot chocalate atau semacamnya. Salah satunya yaitu DO Kyungsoo, seorang pemuda bermata doe tengah menghirup hot chocolatenya sesekali ekor matanya melihat arah pintu menunggu seseorang.

Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu tapi orang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung menampakan batang hidungnya. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa dan membuat ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luhan hari ini. sepertinya Tuhan tidak memperkenankan dirinya.

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, terhitung sudah 1 jam pemuda itu menunggu. Semilir angin dari jendela yang sedikit terbuka menerpa wajah putihnya yang sedikit pucat, dengan langkah gontai pemuda tersebut beranjak meninggalkan cafe tersebut sebelumnya ia meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja.

Setiba diluar cafe, mata doenya memperhatikan orang-orang yang melewati cafe tersebut tapi nihil ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

Xi Luhan.

Mata doenya membulat melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah duduk disebuah bangku tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, sosok itu—Luhan tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan tajam dan kaku. Berbeda sekali dengan yang kemaren-kemaren. Kyungsoo tidak mempermasalahkannya karena inilah Luhan.

Ia berjalan mendekati Luhan sementara Luhan hanya terdiam tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata doe yang ia suka itu. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk? Aku menunggumu satu jam lebih dan kau hanya berdiam disini? Kau kenapa hyung? Kau berubah menjadi sangat dingin kepadaku, bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau hanya dingin kepada orang-orang yang tidak dekat denganmu? Sementara aku sudah 2 tahun menjadi sahabatmu dan kau masih bersikap seperti itu, memangnya aku salah apa kepadamu sehingga kau memilih menghindar dariku akhir-akhir ini?"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa ia dengan lancarnya memberikan rentetan pertanyaan kepada Luhan membuat pemuda yang ditanya sedikit kaget dan sedikit kesulitan karena menerima berbagai pertanyaan tanpa jeda dari seorang DO Kyungsoo, apa Kyungsoo lupa kalau pemuda ini bukan asli orang Korea?

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Kai salah paham tentang kedekatanku denganmu dan soal aku menghindarimu bukankah sudah jelas kalau aku tidak ingin semakin dalam mencintamu? Ayolah Kyungsoo aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang munafik berpura-pura tidak mencintamu."

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kai tentang hal ini, bukankah ini permasalah mereka berdua kenapa malah menyempilkan nama Kai yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang ini. "Hyung, kenapa kau membawa Kai dalam permasalahan kita? Kai tidak ada hubungannya" ujar Kyungsoo sembari melempar pandangan kesalah satu pohon yang paling besar dibelakang Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum kecut, ia tidak ingin menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang tentu saja akan meruntuhkan pertahanan yang telah ia buat dengan sebaik-baiknya. "Bukankah kau dan Kai sudah resmi berpacaran? Well, Selamat untuk kelian berdua. Aku pamit dulu Kyungsoo-ah"pamit Luhan lalu balik badan untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih tidak bergeming.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Luhan, yang ia tangkap hanya ia dan Kai berpacaran? Astaga.

"Aku mencintamu"

Nafas Luhan tercekat mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, langkahnya terhenti seketika—tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar dari Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu hyung, bukan Kai! Aku dan Kai hanya sebatas teman, kukira kau mendengarkan semua percakapan kami ditaman pada waktu itu ternyata tidak."

Bayangan akan kejadian disaat Kyungsoo mencium Kai kembali terputar diotaknya. "Aku mencium Kai karena permintaan terakhirnya dan aku tak menyangka kalau Kai menciumku. aku menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kai tentang orang yang aku cintainya dan orang itu adalah Kau."

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Luhan lalu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, tangannya terangkat memegang bahu Luhan lalu seulas senyum tersungging diwajahnya. "Maaf, aku terlambat mengatakan hal ini. tapi sungguh Aku mencintamu, mencintai seorang Xi Luhan."

Luhan memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang terletak dibahunya sembari membalikkan badannya, kedua pasang mata itu beradu pandang cukup lama hingga sebuah daun tanpa permisi jatuh diantara keduanya membuat mereka tersadar.

Seulas senyum terukir diwajah keduanya, "Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Luhan diiringi suara tawa kecil dari Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata doe tersebut menghentikan tawanya lalu kembali menatap sepasang mata Luhan yang tidak pernah bosan ia lihat. "Tidak, Kau tidak bermimpi. Aku serius dengan ucapanku yang tadi. Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Pipi Kyungsoo sudah merona menanyakan hal itu kepada Luhan sementara pemuda yang berada dihadapannya hanya menampakkan senyuman yang begitu memabukkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Mereka tidak mengerti kenapa bibir mereka menyatu begitu saja ketika warna jingga mulai menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Ciuman itu begitu lembut –karena bibir mereka hanya menempel- tidak begitu lama tapi terdapat makna yang tersirat dari sebuah ciuman ini. makna yang hanya kedua insan ini yang tahu pasti.

Mungkin sebagai bukti bertautnya hati keduanya dipertengahan musim gugur yang juga menjadi awal perkenalan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu—diawali dengan sebuah makna pertemanan, persahabatan dan terakhir cinta.

Cinta sebuah kata yang sering disebutkan tapi masih belum jelas defenisi atau maknanya bagi seseorang. Cinta mengalir begitu saja bagai air yang mengalir kemanapun ia suka, cinta juga begitu akan mengalir pada satu orang yang mereka cintai. Selama aliran itu tidak berhenti cinta akan selalu tetap abadi sebaliknya ketika aliran itu berhenti berarti tidak ada cinta yang ada.

Luhan maupun Kyungsoo tidak akan tahu kapan cinta diantara mereka akan berhenti selama mereka ingin cinta ini terus berlanjut, keduanya harus saling percaya satu sama lain, saling menjaga hati agar tidak ada hati yang tersakiti.

Inilah sepotong kisah mereka yang berakhir manis dipertengahan musim gugur dan tentunya masih akan berlanjut entah itu akan tetap manis atau sebaliknya. Tidak ada yang tahu, hanya Tuhan lah yang mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada masa depan.

END

Annyeong;;3

FF ini udah end, pasti gaje gitu ya endingnya-_- iya buat Readers Protect the boss, maaf banget ya aku hiatusin Ffnya karena suatu hal. Mianhe;((

Well, Review ditunggu ya:) Thanks buat semua yang review FF ini, maaf gabisa bales satu-satu soalnya aku sibuk banget tapi aku baca kok semua review kalian malah sampe dicapture saking senengnya/?

See you in the next Fanfiction, Guys!


End file.
